


The Captain and the Silver Fox

by Dabberdees



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Graham is a useless bisexual, M/M, bi panic, bisexual!graham, even tho i was never off my bullshit, nervous smile and a shy hello, revolution of the daleks spoilers, seriously what was that response mr o'brien, yes it's me back on my bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabberdees/pseuds/Dabberdees
Summary: 'Hey, silver fox.'Those words followed by that wink has plagued Graham's mind for the last few weeks, mainly because in his sudden panic at having a handsome man (that has already kissed him and also kidnapped him) flirt so openly with him all he could think to say was a shy-'Hello.'
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Graham O'Brien
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	The Captain and the Silver Fox

'Hey, silver fox.'

Those words followed by that wink has plagued Graham's mind for the last few weeks, mainly because in his sudden panic at having a handsome man (that has already kissed him and also kidnapped him) flirt so openly with him all he could think to say was a shy-

'Hello.'

God.

He's never been the best at flirting, Ryan can attest to that with his attempts at trying to ask Grace to marry him. It was pushing eight, well, ten according to Ryan, but the two times he lost the ring wasn't actually his fault at all-

But this isn't about the eight times (ten times) he failed to ask Grace to marry him; this is about the doctor's immortal friend who winked and clicked his tongue at him.

His voice, his mannerisms, his brazen ability to just come out with a sentence that has plagued his dreams and waking moments-

Damn it; he really should have asked the Doc for Jack's number before he left the TARDIS. He's on earth, that much Graham does know, but anything more than that? Nothing, nada, zilch.

The immortal man has vanished into thin air to go and meet a woman called Gwen and wouldn't that be Graham's bloody luck. The first person who showed any sort of interest in him since Grace passed away (There was Ravio, but he's not sure where she's gone...) and it turns out he's dating someone else already-

Graham's internal bisexual monologue stops in a flash when his doorbell chimes. It's not Ryan 'cos he's out with his mates, it's definitely not the Doc she'd ruin another chair or just break-in.

So, who on earth could it be? If it's Aaron, the door will be shut again.

The doorbell chimes once more and Graham sighs as he picks himself up from the sofa. He pads across his living room with his comfortable pink slippers on and grey dressing gown covering his bits up.

It's probably the postie dropping something that Ryan has ordered off, seriously, Graham is beginning to think that is the only reason he's around. Every other day it's another package or letter.

Graham shakes his head as he opens his front door to the brisk January air. His eyes widen in a flash. "Jack?!"

"Hey, silver fox, oh-" The man smirks as he looks down. "-do you answer the door to everyone with your legs showing," He glances up and winks. "Great legs by the way," Graham flushes red as Jack obviously appraises him. "Or do you just do that for me?"

Graham opens and closes his mouth several times before his brain finally kicks into gear. "Jack-" He splutters. "-what are you doing here?"

Jack slides pass Graham, taking that as the go-ahead to enter Graham's house. "Was in the area, thought I'd pop in to see my silver fox."

Graham feels his cheeks heat up once again, and he keeps his eyes on the door as he closes it. "Oh, I see," He replies, instantly kicking himself. "Uh-" He turns around and shuffles on his feet, dragging Jack's attention down once again.

"Pink slippers, Graham?"

Graham glances down as well. "I like pink," He mumbles under his breath. "Nothing wrong with pink."

"No, there isn't," Jack replies smoothly. "Shame you don't have a pink dressing gown-"

"Um," Graham flounders on the spot. "Do you want a cup of tea?"

"More of a coffee person," Jack waves Graham off. "And anyway, I'm not here for tea."

"Oh," Graham indicates for Jack to enter his living room. He follows behind the immortal man and makes sure his dressing gown is decent. "Why are you here?"

"As I said," Jack glances at him as he fiddles with the ornaments on the mantlepiece. "Was in the area, wanted to pop in for a quickie if you're up for it," He flicks his eyes to Graham. "Not a problem is it?"

"No, definitely not-" Graham blurts out before wincing at his panic. "I mean, any friend of the Doc's is a friend of mine-"

"What? That's not what I- nevermind," Jack blinks and shakes his head. "Am I not a friend of yours?"

"I mean-" Graham panics on the spot. "You are my friend, course you are, but you're also a friend of the Doc's, and well I meant that you are always welcome 'cos-"

"Graham, please stop," Jack chuckles, and Graham can't help but pay attention to that musical laugh. "You're digging yourself a hole, and as much as it is endearing, it's also quite amusing," Graham presses his lips into a thin line. "You wanna know why I'm here even though I've mentioned it?"

"Uh, I guess so 'cos it'll help," Graham nods. "Is it aliens?"

"Nah," Jack shakes his head. "Unless you have aliens living in your house and if you do then I'd loved to meet them; also, I'd be calling you a dark horse instead of a silver fox-"

"Jack," Graham stares at the taller man. "Get to the point."

"Right," Jack takes a power stance and rests his hands on his hips. "You like me."

"What?" Graham splutters.

"It's obvious," Jack smirks at the now panicking man in front of him. "You kissed me back before, you hugged me, grinned when I called you a silver fox the first time, and then-" He steps closer and brings his hands towards Graham's face. "-you smiled back at me for the second, course, your flirting needs a lot of work because who says 'Hello.' after a very handsome man flirts with them?"

"Uh-"

Jack shakes his head. "You do," His hand drops from Graham's face. "I spoke to the Doc, and she told me to stop it before I started, but I don't listen to her, and you're a grown man, you can make your own decisions-"

Graham opens his mouth again, frowning. "What are you suggesting?"

Jack leans in, his silky smooth voice whispering against Graham's ear. "Well, I don't know many people on earth at the moment, haven't been back for a while, and Gwen and Rhys are totally off-limits according to Gwen, so, that means you're the only bloke I know, and I'm in need of a-"

"Oh!" Graham snaps on to what Jack is hinting at. "You want a place to stay?"

Jack leans away and pinches the bridge of his nose. "No, Graham," He sighs. "I'm just going to show you-"

Graham's brows furrow together. "Show me?" He asks, eyes widening when Jack leans forward again and takes his mouth in a passionate kiss.

"Do you get it now?" Jack questions when he breaks the kiss. "Or do I need to do that again?"

"No, I got it," Graham practically shouts. "Got it completely."

"Good, now-" Jack takes Graham by the hand. "-how about you show me to your room, and we can get this party started?"


End file.
